For decades, the applicant has been developing and manufacturing convertible tops for motor vehicles. Over the course of about the past 15 years, in particular, the applicant has been using a polyurethane sealing compound on a large scale for connecting sections of tops to other elements, particularly to the rear window of a motor vehicle.
The invention relates to a soft top, meaning a convertible roof construction that provides for at least one flexible, particularly textile, top layer. The invention thus relates to tops with only one top layer, as well as tops with an outer and an inner top layer and possibly, in addition, further cover layers.
Typically, when the roof is closed, the top is braced by a plurality of convertible bows and held taut in order to ensure the integrity of the shape of the convertible top. To open the roof, the bows are moved, for example, manually, in part with the assistance of a cable control, loops, rigid or elastic elements that connect the cover layer sections to other elements, linkages, and the like that entrain the top sections, controllably gather, fold or deposit them, if necessary, compressing them for stowing purposes. The folded top can be stowed when the roof is open, for example, under a trunk lid or under a so-called tonneau cover. More recently, tops have become known that use electrical drive and control mechanisms to allow for a fully automated opening and closing of the top.
A window is typically provided at least in the rear of the convertible top to provide the driver and passengers alike with a view toward the rear. However, the invention also relates to tops for motor vehicles that include, only or in additional to the rear window, one or several side windows such as, for example, transparent or translucent elements provided at the C columns.
The invention relates to the special configuration of the fastening and connecting area between such a window that is provided in the convertible top and the layer of the top that surrounds the window.
Over the life of the vehicle, this connecting area is subject to enormous stresses that challenge mechanical stability. On the one hand, this connecting area is exposed to special mechanical and climate-dependent stresses; on the other hand, it is especially this connecting area that must ensure the absolute and permanent tightness of the seal, provide sufficient stability even in a collision and must, finally, also ensure compliance with high standards that are demanded regarding a desired appearance.
Specification DE 197 24 592 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,807] by the applicant discloses a convertible top of a vehicle that provides for a connection between the window and the top made of a PUR cast resin bead element. The PUR cast resin bead element that is described therein is produced by a two-component casting method.